


If I Had Known

by Lilogirl



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, based on another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilogirl/pseuds/Lilogirl
Summary: A poem based on the Intro to Emotional Regulation fic by onemechanicalalligator
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	If I Had Known

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onemechanicalalligator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemechanicalalligator/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Intro to Emotional Regulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346591) by [onemechanicalalligator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemechanicalalligator/pseuds/onemechanicalalligator). 



> I realize this fic won't really be all that accessible to those who haven't read that fic, but I wanted to write this anyway.

If I had known that this would happen 

I never would have left

If I had known you weren’t safe

I would have come rushing back 

Ocean waves being damned 

If I had known you needed me so

I would have held you close

Clutching at your cardigan 

And never letting go for a million years

If I had known you would start 

to hurt yourself this way

I would have pulled the knife away

Hands shaking

So it could never make you bleed again 

I would have done anything

Anything at all

If I had known 

For even one second 

That you thought 

You weren’t loved 


End file.
